Electrical defibrillation of the heart has been accomplished in a research and clinical setting for many years. Recently, implantable cardioverter defibrillators, known as ICDs, have been used to provide defibrillation pulses in these settings. The pulses may vary between monophasic and biphasic pulses. A multiple pulse technique was also developed for defibrillation which comprises a plurality of shorter duration pulses, possibly with a variety of spacing between the pulses. In all of the above methods, a minimum energy requirement exists which requires storage capacitors of certain size. Optimization of capacitor size, in combination with the advantages of the theoretically optimum multiple pulse technique is desirable.
Efforts to create improved power generation and distribution systems in multiple pulse defibrillation devices are demonstrated in many U.S. patents. However, considerable advances are necessary to reduce the level of intrusion which ICD devices create in the patient and to optimize the performance of the devices.